


New Years

by probablysleepingin



Series: Make this work [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingering, M/M, handjobs, of course the longest ting i write on here is porn fml, tayla and courtnay this one is for you love michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablysleepingin/pseuds/probablysleepingin
Summary: Brackets are Nico's thoughts, or something. I'm trying out a new writing style! So this'll be a series so I can practise my writing with my fave ship Valdangelo. The series will often contain smut, so be weary of it, and probably a lot of angst, as we follow the blosming relationship between Leo and Nico and how they make it work-It wasn't until Nico had decided to leave the Latino boy alone (and find somewhere less windy, because fuck, he just wanted a damn cigarette and why did his lighter keep going out) that Leo looked up, smoke dangling and lit from his half parted lips, looking the actual picture of perfection (and honestly, how had he never how beautiful the Valdez kid was before? There's no way he's turned down as often as he says) and Nico felt his throat run dry, his unlit cigarette nearly tipping out his mouth."Need a light?" He asked, smoke blowing out from his nose, holding his lighter out. It seemed to burn brighter and bigger in Leo's hands (long, slender fingers. Beautiful hands, Nico noted) as if he had some mesmerising control over the flame.





	New Years

It was loud, obviously, the crackling of fireworks exploding above him in celebration of New Years. Nico had ducked outside moments before the New Years countdown had hit zero, not really in the mood to see all his friends share happy drunk kisses. 

(A lie, he was happy for his sister Hazel, he just wasn't in the mood to see Percy kiss Annabeth, he didn't think he'd ever be in the mood for that.)

He ducked down the side of the house, where the shadows existed away from flashing lights and the thrum of music didn't rattle his bones, in hopes of lighting a smoke and having a moment to himself. However he was surprised to see Leo Valdez there, seemingly waiting for him, hunched over his own lighter. Nico had assumed Leo would of been inside with the rest of his friends, kissing that petite girl ( _Cally? No, Calypso,_  His brain supplied helpfully) he'd been loudly pining over the past few weeks. Perhaps he'd been rejected, in what seemed to be cursed Valdez luck, and had come to sulk, much like Nico himself. 

It wasn't until Nico had decided to leave the Latino boy alone (and find somewhere less windy, because  _fuck, he just wanted a damn cigarette and why did his lighter keep going out)_ that Leo looked up, smoke dangling and lit from his half parted lips, looking the actual picture of perfection (and honestly, how had he never noticed how beautiful the Valdez kid was before?  _There's no way he's turned down as often as he says)_ and Nico felt his throat run dry, his unlit cigarette nearly tipping out his mouth.

"Need a light?" He asked, smoke blowing out from his nose, holding his lighter out. It seemed to burn brighter and bigger in Leo's hands ( _long, slender fingers. Beautiful hands,_  Nico noted) as if he had some mesmerising control over the flame. 

Nico nodded, crossing the small distance between the two of them and dipping down so his cigarette could meet the open flame. Once lit, Leo let the flame shut off with a small click, before pocketing his lighter and taking a long drag of his own smoke.

"So, what brings you out here, then?" Nico asked, having found his voice after a beat of silence. He still couldn't look Leo in the eye, though, not while his hair hung in his face and seemed to frame his eyes with soft curls.

Leo hummed softly, his fingers tapping a beat out on his legs, something to precise to be a song  _(morse code?_   Nico thought absently). "Didn't feel like being a 7th wheel, again." He shrugged, taking a drag and letting his head lean against the brick wall behind them, his lips curling up into a self-deprecating smile. "It would appear the only thing  _my_ lips will ever touch is these stupid things." Leo flicked the ash of his cigarette, before raising it to his lips again. "What about you, no luck with Percy Jackson this year either?"

Nico didn't think the jab was meant to be cruel, or grip at his heart the way it did. Surely it wasn't that obvious, his stupid, meaningless, heartache crush on their friend? Had he let it slip, at some point? Had Jason betrayed him, and told Leo? 

"I'm sorry,  _what?"_  Nico asked, voice croaky with smoke and anxiety. He could feel cold hands swallow his heart, and suddenly the comforting smoke in his lungs was unbearable and distressing.

Leo rose an eyebrow, "I asked if you'd also been excluded from what turned out to be a couples only night, why?"

Nico relaxed, shoulders he hadn't realised he'd been tensing slumping back against the wall. He'd just misheard, his own anxieties gripping him and throwing him through a loop. He shook his head, dismissing Leo's question and instead answering with one of his own. Dropping his finished cigarette on the ground and standing on it to put it out, he turned towards Leo and looked at him from under long lashes. "I could change that, if you want."

( _Anything to stop thinking about Percy kissing Annabeth, and his stupid lips not on Nico's own)._

"Change what?" Leo laughed, putting out his own cigarette.

Nico made a vague gesture with his hands, "You know, the whole 'my lips have only touched my cigarette before' thing." Nico tried to sound casual but he could feel his heartbeat acculturate as Leo leaned in closer to him, as well.

 "Are you offering to kiss me, Di Angelo?"

Nico let his eyes flutter shut, imagining a boy with sea green eyes and jet black hair, letting himself pretend this New Years was different from every other he had experienced and spent pining over Percy Jackson. But the second chapped lips pressed against his all he could see was brown eyes too sad for such a beautiful boy, and hair that curled around elvish ears. Leo's hand cupped Nico's face as he licked into his mouth, his warm hands breaking the icy exterior of Nico's skin and spreading warmth through his body and making his toes curl.

Nico felt his head hit the wall behind them softly as Leo surged forward, his tongue tracing the inside of the darker boy's mouth, his body caging him against the wall.  Warm hands moved from Nico's face, a soft whine escaping his mouth at the loss of heat, as they trailed down his sides and up under his shirt. Long fingers traced hipbones Leo could base a hundred different fantasies off, and skin that seemed all to fragile and ready to burst.

They pulled away from each other with a soft 'pop', a string of saliva following their kissed pink lips. Nico, eyes screwed shut felt his mouth speak words before he could even truly think them, "There's no way you've never kissed someone before Valdez." 

He heard Leo laugh, but was still too distracted by long slender fingers tracing absent shapes on his hipbones. He'd never really thought about the tanned boy before, too caught up in  _Percy, always Percy._  But now all he could think about was how much he wanted those long fingers in his mouth, wanted the older boy under him, wanted to make him say absolutely filthy things.

( _You offered, he'd never kiss you if you hadn't offered, this is just like Percy, they're always Percy. It's always Percy.)_

"Well I'm a visual learner, and I've been watching porn for a  _really_ long time."

"Care to give me a visual demonstration then, Valdez?" 

Leo's eyes widened in a moment of anxiety, his hands had never so much as  _brushed_ against another man's dick, though, he was a horny teen, so it wasn't like he'd never had a tug at his own. His anxiety melted away as he let his hand grab at Nico's waist the other delving into the taller boy's waistband. Nico heard his own breath hitch, and he thanked whatever Gods where listening for Leo Valdez's long fingers. Nico shimmied his hips down until Leo was able to pull his erect member out of his briefs, wrapping his hands around it and moving his wrist in slow tugs. 

Nico, so full of soft whines, arched his back and bucked his hips into Leo's fist, keening for more, for  _faster._ Absently Nico feared he'd let Percy's name slip, but found that all that flooded his mind was  _Leo, Leo, leo, Leo._ It was incredibly refreshing to feel his heart swell instead of ache. The man in question seemed to pick up on Nico's desire for more, and flicked his wrist, moving faster and teasing Nico's head with his thumb, spreading pre-cum and using it as faux lube. 

The dark haired boy felt a moan bubble up in his throat, and swallowed it by fisting his fingers in Leo's brown curls and dragging the boy down to meet him half way at the mouth. He bit into Leo's mouth harshly, kissing him rough and hard and dirty as his hips jerked up against Leo's grip, effectively fucking the other boy's hand. Leo bit his lip and Nico felt his eyes roll into the back of head as he came, moaning into Leo's mouth.

"Fuck, I just came all over you,  _shit-"_

"Don't sweat it man." Leo didn't sound miffed, but Nico caught him wiping his hand on the wall behind him. "Let someone else deal with it in the morning."

Nico, still feeling slightly guilty, felt Leo's erection, staining against his pants, rub against his leg and remembered the other hadn't gotten off yet. "Here, let me make it up to you."

"I'm pretty sure it's just returning the favour if you're giving me a handjob, Nico."

Nico shook his head, tucking himself back into his pants and nudging Leo back so Nico could kneel in front of him. "I was thinking more like a blowjob, and since your fingers are kind of covered in cum, I'll just have to suck on something else." Nico had already unbuttoned Leo's pants and had started yanking them down when he noticed Leo's spluttering noises of confusion. 

_(This was his first time, stupid, stupid, stupid)._

"If you're okay with that, of course." Nico asked, looking back up at Leo who only nodded eagerly in response, seemingly unable to form words as he let his hands tangle in Nico's dark hair. 

The taller boy readily pulled Leo out of his boxers, smearing pre-cum with his thumb before licking a long strip from the base of Leo's cock to the tip. 

_(He's so big, so much more then I ever imagined Percy, so much better. Leo, Leo, Leo.)_

Tan hands tugged softly at black locks as Nico took Leo into his mouth, tongue swirling against the tip before bobbing his head up and down Leo's shaft. Nico would never admit it out loud, but there was no sexual activity he got more enjoyment out of then having someone fuck his face. From the salty taste on his tongue, to the rawness of his throat, to the bruises on his knees. Nico's fingers curled around Leo's hips, black nails digging into smooth skin, pulling him forward and pushing his cock further down his throat. 

Leo, in a sudden burst of confidence, yanked on Nico's hair, eliciting a stifled moan from the other.

"Oh, you like that, huh?" Leo asked, his voice spent, as if he was the one with a dick in his mouth. "Want me to fuck your face, you  _filthy boy."_

Almost experimentally Leo rocked his hips forward, moaning when Nico tilted his head back, taking all of Leo, his nose pressed against his groin.

Nico did something with his tongue, something absolutely devilish and deserving of Leo's new pet name with his tongue that had Leo jerking his hips forward and gasping for breath, coming with Nico's name on his tongue.

_(Leo, Leo, Leo, Percy, Leo)._

Nico swallows what he can, leaning back on his feet so he can look up at a red faced Leo while he wiped the remaining jizz from his face. 

Wordlessly Leo pulled his pants back up, and the two made themselves look somewhat presentable before either of them even suggested returning inside.

"The real party, in the end, was out here." Leo laughed, gazing up at the stars and fireworks that continued to explode in a plethora of colours above them. He couldn't help but compare the burning stars and night sky to Nico, both beautiful, and both so alone. "They're all probably still sucking face in there, so if you don't want to go back yet..." Leo trailed off, distracted by the sound of a door sliding shut and foot steps approaching them.

_(At least we're dressed, no one needs to know, they won't know, fuck what if Leo says something, what if it's-)_

"Percy?" Leo asked in surprise, "wouldn't have pinned you for Most Likely To Run From A New Years Kiss. In fact, the winners are right here." 

Percy's face was red, flushed from a night of heavy drinking as he stumbled towards them, arms reaching out to pull the three of them into an awkward hug. He buried his face into Nico's neck, inhaling and smiling against cold skin. Nico had never been more rigid in his life.

_(Percy, Percy, always Percy. He doesn't care, won't ever love you, green eyes, Percy, Percy)._

"You two smell like sex." Percy laughed, lifting his head and looking between the two on either side of him. He was clearly to far gone to notice the uncomfortable look both men wore on their face, and instead continued talking, prattling on because having a motormouth was Percy Jackson's fatal flaw. "Anyway, Annabeth passed out, 'n' Nico is my ride home. He always complains about these things so I figured he'd be happy it's time to go."

Right, he'd offered this tidal wave of emotion a ride home earlier in the night, caught up in those sea green eyes that tugged at his heartstrings. Sometimes Nico wondered if Percy knew what those eyes could do, and if he exploited that power. Nico knew he would, but his eyes just reminded others of the dead, he'd been told, he didn't have beautiful eyes like Percy or Leo. 

But Percy was right, he usually hated these things, always eager to leave, but now he found himself regretting the promise he'd made Percy. He didn't really want to leave Leo or his warm embrace, didn't want to return to the cold ocean of loving Percy Jackson if he could burn in the fire of Leo Valdez. Leo seemed to notice, some how knew, and maybe having just face fucked someone gave him that kind of ability, but he spoke before Nico could answer the man still hanging off of them.

"Do you think you could give me a lift too, Nico? Jason was my ride but last I saw he was headin' upstairs with Piper, so I think he's a little preoccupied.

It was an out, something to ground Nico while Percy pressed himself up against his body, something for Nico to focus on after he'd gotten Percy home safe and sound, something he  _needed._

_(Leo, beautiful, kind, thoughtful Leo. Love Leo, love, love, love)._

"Yeah," Nico breathed, nodding his head. "Yeah, I can do that."

Leo thanked him, and together the two helped lead Percy through the crowd of people, stopping to say good bye and happy new years to the few of their friends who where either still partying or conscious. Leo loaded Percy into the back seat, sitting a small bucket Nico had put in his car beforehand on the boys lap as Nico got in the front seat and started the car. 

"How come Leo gets to ride shotgun? I promise I wont throw up on the dashboard again, Nico." Percy whined as they pulled onto the street, and towards Percy's house. 

"I think throwing up once is enough to ban you from the front even while  _sober,_ Percy." Leo laughed.

Nico was glad Leo could see the humour in it, but then again Leo could see the humour in everything, because Nico was too focused on Percy's whine and the heat pooling in his stomach.

_(That sounded like Leo when my mouth was on his-oh God, don't confuse them, that was Percy, Percy, Percy, but Leo, fuck Leo, his beautiful lips and hips, that cock, oh fuck, Leo, Leo, Leo)._

Nico hadn't even noticed how red his face was until Leo's hand was pressed against his forehead, snapping him back to reality, just in time to make a sharp turn down Percy's street.

"You okay, Neeks?"  _(He's so cute what the fuck, fuck, fuck Leo, fuck me)_ "You're kind of red."

"It's nothing, just a little...Distracted I guess."

_(It's always been Percy, I don't understand, Oh fuck, fuck, his hand is on my thigh, now it's Leo, Leo, Leo, should of always been Leo how did I not know)_

Nico pulled into Percy's driveway and watched the boy stumble out of his car and into his house and out of Nico's immediate responsibility. 

Reversing, Nico breathed in deeply, Leo's hand was still on his thigh, tapping away again, as if he'd forgotten it was there and he was beginning to have increasingly difficulty focusing on the road. "You live near here, right?" Nico was pretty sure he recalled his way to Leo's dingy little apartment, having been there a few times for drinks and video games. Leo had always been soothing company, well, as soothing as a prone arsonist could be.

"Yeah, just a couple streets away. Here, turn left and keep going straight until you see the first shitty complex." 

Nico nodded, swallowing thickly. He debated turning on the radio to soften the tension in the air Nico was sure only he could feel, but ultimately decided against it.

_(Why are you so nervous you literally just had his dick down your throat, is it because you love, love, love them all and no one but Hazel will ever care about you and-)_

"Leo," Nico pulled into his drive way, putting his car in park and turning the ignition off. "Your hand is on my thigh."

"Yeah, it is." A pause. "You turned the car off."

"Yeah, I did."

There's a moment of silence and then they're meeting in the middle, lips pressed hastily against each other, moving against one another with passionate haste, desperate for the connection the two provided. The two continued to make out until Leo tried to shift himself in closer to Nico and lost his balance, falling against the car horn and effectively scaring the shit out of the two of them.

"Do you, uh, do you wanna come upstairs, to my room?" Leo asked, almost hesitantly.

"Why, Valdez," Nico asked, mimicking Leo's question from earlier that night. "Are you asking me to fuck you?"

Leo hadn't meant to, really, but hearing Nico ask him if he wanted the taller boy to  _fuck him_ , well, it may have made him moan in place of a verbal answer.

"I'll take that as a yes."

There where a few more chaste kisses exchanged, and one awkward attempt at a hickey on Leo's behalf, which in his defence did have Nico moaning under his mouth, before the two of them even made a move to leave the car, and Leo was more then eager to continue by the time they'd gotten inside and locked the door. Almost immediately after entering Leo's room he was throwing his shirt off and kicking off his jeans, leaving him straining against his boxers. He stood tall (a figure of speech, because honestly, Nico was so much taller then him) and proud, hands on his hips. He was scrawny, sure, but he was lean. Muscles built from years of repair jobs and lifting car parts.

_(Beautiful, soft, he'll hate you, all bone and thin skin, he'll think you're nothing compared to his beauty)_

"You're gorgeous." Nico voices, lifting his shirt over his head and trying to ignore the way his collarbones stuck out along with the bumps of his spine and faint outline of his ribs. It wasn't that he didn't eat, it was more that he just couldn't put wait on, and the smoking probably didn't help. He'd gotten his jeans halfway down his thighs when Leo whistled.

"I don't think for a better person to lose it too, you're dreamboat, dude." 

Nico felt his face flush at the compliment, "Thanks."

He stepped out of his jeans, feeling less self conscious the more he watched Leo's eyes roll over him, and the closer he got the boy. Finally, Leo let his hands rest on those hipbones that made him drool. He bit the soft skin of Nico's shoulder, licking and sucking, leaving a trail of bruises in his wake, delighted by the soft sounds Nico was making. "Holy  _shit,_ I  _cannot wait_ to nail you into my bed."

Nico pulled back slightly, looking down at the Latino with raised eyebrows. "Nail me? into the bed?"

_(He'd fuck you five ways to sunday Nico hope you didn't plan on walking tomorrow because you're fucked literally and metaphorically)_

"Well, yeah." Leo mummerd, a cocky grin on his face as his hands dropped to grope the Italian's ass. "It's my virginity, I think I should get to decide how I lose it. Besides, I don't think I'm  _quite_ ready to take something up the ass just yet. Least of all  _your_  cock, like  _Jesus Christ_ I don't think I've seen one that big before."

It would seem Nico was destined to be stained a faint red colour with every word Leo spoke, and he was so entranced by Leo's pretty little mouth talking about  _his_ cock that he almost missed the part where he mentioned being a virgin. Nico had almost forgotten, he'd been too busy caught up in his own arousal.

Nico pressed a soft kiss to the crook of Leo's neck before taking a step back laying himself down on Leo's bed. Fine, he decided, he could be a sub for Leo, but he was certainly still going to have fun with it. Leo watched as Nico kicked off his briefs, wrapping slender hands around himself and pumping tauntingly slow. "Are you going to fuck me or not?" 

Leo did not miss the raw, raspy sound of Nico's voice, and his cock twitched at the memory of Nico's shiny lips around his dick. "Y-Yeah! Just, wait." Leo made a time out motion with his hands, as he vanished for a moment before reappearing with a condom and lube. He threw the two items onto the bed before removing his own boxers and crawling over the skinnier boy, connecting their lips in a slow but hungry kiss. It didn't take long for Leo's confidence to build. The sounds Nico made when their cocks brushed against one another was enough to boost anyone's ego, if Leo was completely honest with himself. Still, that didn't change the fact he didn't really know what he was doing.

"What do I-my fingers-do I?" There where so many questions he wanted to ask, but his ADHD got the better of him, and he ended up asking all of them at once. 

Nico hummed softly, sitting up so he could help guide Leo ( _Why is this so hot, fuck, he looks better then any virgin has the right too) ._ He picked up the bottle of lube from beside him and tossed it at Leo. "Some on your hands, then slide in one at time. I'll let you know when to put another in, okay?"

Leo nodded dumbly, watching Nico lay back down as he squirted lube onto his hands. Slowly Leo entered one finger into the other stopping at the knuckle, looking up at the black haired boy for direction. Nico made a motion with his finger, like he was telling Leo to come here, and when Leo crooked his finger upwards making the other moan he figured he'd done the right thing. 

"Okay, okay you're good to put another in." 

And it continued like that for awhile, Leo slowly listening and learning and stretching Nico open. Leo thought he could of gotten off on Nico's moans alone, the way he gripped at the sheets under him and arched his hips in the air. He was better looking then any machine Leo had ever laid eyes on before.

_(He really wasn't lying about being a visual learner, oh, oh, yes Leo, fuck Leo, shit)_

_"_ I'm-shit, Leo, fuck me,  _please._ "

And fuck if Nico begging for Leo didn't go straight to his dick. "Yeah, shit, of course, babe, of course." Leo hadn't really meant to call Nico babe, but he also liked the gentle flush that spread across his olive skin whenever Leo called him names. Slowly, and holding his weight up on his elbows, Leo slid into Nico, giving him time to adjust before he started moving. His thrusts started out slow and shallow, Leo trying to find a pattern that worked well for the both of them and getting used to the tightness that surrounded him. 

Nico reached out with long thin arms, grabbing Leo by the hair and dragging him down so he could whisper hotly in his ear; "What happened to nailing me into your bed, Valdez? I thought I was a  _filthy boy."_

_(If I knew that was all it was going to take, oh fuck, it should be illegal for such a small boy to be so, fuck, uh, good at this, shit)_

Leo felt his body serge with lust, his hands grabbing Nico's wrists and pinning them above his hands, trying to recall all the porn knowledge he'd accumulated over the years as he pushed into Nico harder and faster, their skin slapping against one another with every thrust.

"I'll fuck you so hard everyone who sees you limping will know you're Valdez's dirty,  _dirty_ _boy._ "

Leo's mouth attached to Nico's nipple, licking over the sensitive bud, thriving off the moans it caused. Nico couldn't count the daisy chain of brusies he could already see forming along his chest, but as Leo hit his prostate and his back arched he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer.

Leo, skin sweaty and lips pressed to Nico's chest, was grateful that despite his shitty complex, at least he didn't have thin walls, because  _fuck Nico was loud_  , and he'd never heard anything hotter. He groaned, his thusts becoming erratic with the closer he got to his climax.

_(Leo, Leo, Leo, I'm so close, oh shit, I'm gonna cum-)_

"Leo!" Nico moaned his back arching and head thrown back as he came, hips stuttering as he spilled out onto his stomach. Leo followed not long after, pulling out and all but collapsing on top of Nico. The two lay like that for a moment, panting heavily, until the sweat on their skin shifted from hot to cold. Leo was the first to move, sitting up and removing his condom, leaving the room to throw it out. When he returned he also had a wash cloth in hand, tossing it for Nico to catch.

"I don't really know what after hook up etiquette is, but I figured you'd wanna clean up."

Nico thanked him and cleaned down his sticky stomach, looking around before depositing the used cloth in the waste bin beside Leo's bed. He made a move to sit up and reach for his clothes, "I'll just-you know."

_(Just get your things and go, don't make this like Percy, leave with your dignity, he's done, he's not a virgin anymore and you two can go back to being friends even though that was the best orgasm you've had in fucking forever and jesus christ we really shouldn't be allowed to move his hips like that and-)_

"Actually," Leo started nervously, climbing into bed next to Nico and wrapping his lean arms around Nico's skinny waist, his chin resting on the others shoulder. "I was kind of hoping you'd stay. Spend the night. Cuddle?"

_(Oh this boy I think I love him, Leo, Leo, Leo)_

"That would be great, I think. Yeah." Nico agreeding, letting the Latino pull him down under the covers and into a spooning position. Nico let the warmth Leo radiated wash through him, and lull him to sleep. This was perhaps the best thing to ever come out of any party the two of them had ever been too.


End file.
